SCDP vs Zombis
by Helena Dax
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaría la gente de Mad Men ante el Apocalipsis Zombi? CRACK


**NdA: **En honor a la nueva temporada, que está a punto de empezar, aquí está esta pequeña y absurda historia. Espero que os divierta como a mí me ha divertido escribirla. Los personajes no son míos en absoluto, sino del creador de la serie y su cadena de TV y el provecho económico que aspiro a obtener con esta viñeta es de cero euros.

**SCDP vs Zombis**

En la sala de reuniones todos estaban esperando a Don, quien había convocado una reunión a las nueve de la mañana. Ya eran las diez y todavía no había aparecido. Mientras hacía tiempo, Roger se sirvió un vaso de whisky y le añadió un poco de soda porque, al fin y al cabo, era pronto. Joan fumaba. Y Peggy. Y Paul. Y Lane también, aunque él lo hacía en pipa. Cooper hacía un crucigrama, añorando a su dominatrix. Y Peter practicaba sus ejercicios diarios sobre cómo ser un poco gusano sin resultar del todo desagradable.

Por fin, Don apareció por la puerta. Por un lado era un hombre absurdamente apuesto, bien peinado, con un traje que no podía estar mejor planchado. Por otro, algo en sus ojos enrojecidos sugería que había pasado la noche borracho y revolcándose con putas. Acostumbrados a esas impresiones contradictorias, los hombres le envidiaron, las mujeres le desearon (quizás Peter también, un poquito) y todos en general le despreciaron.

-Perdón por el retraso –dijo, yendo a servirse su desayuno también con un chorro de soda-. Las calles estaban imposibles, todas llenas de hippies.

-¿Qué noticias traes, Don? –preguntó Cooper.

-Tengo un cliente nuevo en el bolsillo. Mermeladas "La Granja". Lo llamaremos "la tentación de la fruta".

Hubo una ola de admiración colectiva y podrían o no podrían haber salido corazoncitos de los ojos de Peggy y Peter. Pero una secretaria irrumpió en la sala, chillando histéricamente como suelen hacer las mujeres, ya se sabe.

-¡Es el Apocalipsis Zombi!

Don entrecerró los ojos.

-Apocalipsis zombi: Nunca nos dejan del todo.

-¡No! ¡No, los muertos se han levantado de sus tumbas y están mordiendo a la gente! ¡Es real!

-Un poco de profesionalidad –pidió Joan.

Pero aun así, todos, incluso ella, querían saber de qué estaba hablando esa chica así que corrieron a mirar por las ventanas de las oficinas. El espectáculo en las calles era horrible, gente corriendo por todos lados mientras muertos vivientes se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

-Oh –dijo Don-. Entonces… ¿no son hippies?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –exclamó Lane, un poco conmocionado ante aquella terrible falta de seriedad. La vieja Inglaterra tenía muchos defectos, sin duda, pero al menos sabía mantener a sus muertos… muertos.

Roger se giró hacia Joan.

-Joanie, es el fin del mundo. Despidámonos haciendo el amor.

-Ahora no, Roger.

-Perfecto –se quejó Peter-, justo ahora que las cosas me van bien se acaba el mundo. ¡Todo me pasa a mí!

Silenciosamente, Don se sirvió otro whisky. Y Roger. Y Paul. Y Lane. Y Peggy. Joan salió y les pidió a las secretarias que dejaran de lloriquear y que empezaran a construir barricadas con los muebles de la oficina. Los hombres que pululaban por allí las ayudaron también. Pero aún estaban arrastrando las primeras mesas cuando el primer zombi llegó a la oficina.

-Mirad, uno de esos hippies –dijo Don.

-Zombis… Los jóvenes de ahora siguen modas cada vez más ridículas –opinó Roger.

-Arrgghh uaagghhhh.

Peter se dirigió decididamente hacia el zombi y le tendió la mano.

-Peter Campbell, estoy aquí para servirle.

El zombi le habría dado un bocado si, de pronto, Cooper no hubiera aparecido de un salto enarbolando su katana. La cabeza del zombi cayó rodando por el suelo y Paul miró al anciano con admiración.

-Vaya par de huevos tiene, señor Cooper.

Roger, Don y Peggy trataron de reprimir las carcajadas y Cooper los miró con suspicacia. Pero no había tiempo para sospechas, más zombis subían por las escaleras. La gente de Sterling Cooper Draper Price no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó la batalla. Cooper blandía su espada, decapitando zombis a diestro y siniestro. Don se encargaba de las zombis; cuando él se acercaba a ellas y les decía "qué bien hueles", las muertas vivientes ovulaban (no sin despreciarlo un poco, recordémoslo) y como tal cosa era una imposibilidad biológica, se morían tal cual. Un zombi intentó morder a Peggy, pero Peggy es tan adorable y mona que el zombi se enamoró de ella y decidió perdonarle la vida y hacerse vegetariano. Las secretarias formaron una cadena humana para ir pasándole a Joan todos los jarrones de la oficina y ella los iba estrellando en las cabezas de los zombis con precisión.

Poco a poco el hall se fue aclarando y al final sólo quedaron zombis muertos –o remuertos-. Todos miraron a su alrededor y se sirvieron una copa.

-¿A cuántos hemos perdido? –preguntó Don.

-Sólo una de las chicas –contestó Joan-. Pensó que uno de los zombis era guapo, quiso conocerlo mejor y él y sus amigos se la comieron.

-Los hombres son unos cerdos –opinó Peggy.

Entre todos terminaron de fortificar la entrada, dejando al otro lado los restos de los zombis para que los de la limpieza se ocuparan de ellos.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó Peter-. Trudy y mi bebé están ahí fuera…

Don se acordó entonces, ¡si él también tenía hijos! Pero no estaba preocupado por ellos; estarían con Betty y Betty repelía hasta a los zombis.

-Me temo que debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que todo esto pase –dijo Roger-. No es tan grave, tenemos bebida, comida, tabaco y chicas. Ya vendrán mejores tiempos.

Realmente era la mejor opción, así que todos se pusieron a ello. Muchos otros que habían decidido encerrarse en sus oficinas sucumbieron cuando se reunieron suficientes zombis a sus puertas como para echarlas abajo, pero SCDP resistió: la espesa nube formada por humo de tabaco y vapores etílicos que salía por las rendijas de la oficina mantuvo alejadas a las hordas de zombis que pululaban por Nueva York. Y así fue como Don y los demás consiguieron sobrevivir al Apocalipsis Zombi.

**Fin**


End file.
